London Life: Love Rumbles
by The Knit Hat Ninja
Summary: Rory would always wait for Caroline, no matter how long it took. It wasn't just his girlfriend he was waiting for, it was his love. He couldn't wait for his life to begin with Caroline. That thought alone helped him through the wait.


**Oh, hey! I'm not dead! I've just been getting into a lot of fandoms lately. Like Doctor Who...I like that show. _A lot._ I was playing London Life yesterday and got the task (For like the tenth time...) to go give Rory food while he waits for his girlfriend, and this fic idea popped into my head. I know she never had a name. Or that Rory had a last name. They're not canon; I made them up myself.**

** This is kind of like a background story of why Rory is waiting for his girlfriend and where she went. Which, also, is **_**not**_** canon.**

** I don't own Professor Layton or London Life. Or, sadly, a Butterfinger at the moment. I **_**do**_** own Chartreuse, though. My OC. :)**

* * *

"Ugh...Not again," Rory Gilligan said for at least the _fifth_ time that evening. He clutched his stomach, soothing it with soft sounds like a mother would do to a newborn child. "We'll get you some fish and chips later, alright? First, we've got to wait for Caroline." He sighed, looking once more to the door entrance to the Central Station. No sight of his girlfriend, Caroline, yet.

Rory didn't actually mind waiting for Caroline at all. In the rain, the snow, the blazing heat of the sun; Rory would wait in any sort of weather for her. She was the kind of girl you'd wait your whole life for, he decided. She was just that grand.

He smiled to himself when he saw a little kid running to their mother and the smile that spread across the mother's face when the kid reached his destination. He and Caroline had a long conversation about having kids. She suddenly then announced she was taking a trip to America as soon as the conversation was over. It was very out of the blue and she didn't exactly give him a time when she'd be back, but Rory guessed it would only be a few months. And when those few months came, he stood out by the Central Station, waiting for his Caroline to return to Folsense so they could live their life together.

_Rumble. Rumble. Ruuuumble._

Rory shook his head. "Honestly, stomach! It's not like I can leave my spot! Caroline could show up at any moment!" He lowered his head when he realized he was having a conversation with his stomach. _Caroline is worth this_, Rory thought to himself, _Caroline is _worth_ this! She'll be here soon!_

"Um, Rory? Are you okay? I heard your stomach all the way from my flat...And Darling Dwellings isn't that close..."

Rory quickly looked up to see his new friend, Chartreuse, looking at him worriedly. His eyes widened and he grabbed the suddenly frightened girl by the shoulders. "Chartreuse! Can you do me a favor?!"

Chartreuse patted Rory on the shoulder when she heard his stomach rumble. "You need some food, buddy?" she said with a laugh.

Rory nodded sheepishly, "Y-Yeah...You know. Can't exactly leave. Waiting for my girlfriend."

"Yeah, yeah. I getcha. What do ya want, Rory?"

"Fish and chips, please!" Rory almost shouted.

Chartreuse gave Rory a thumbs up, "On it! You better pay me back though, you got that? Friendly services like this aren't free, you know." She winked at him before turning around and dashing off into the other direction, her red ankle boots making some gravel hit Rory's shoes.

"Thanks, Char!" Rory called out after her.

"No problem!" said a distant Chartreuse.

He looked down to his stomach, "You happy now?" Rory patted his stomach sympathetically. "Still talking to my stomach," he said with a loud groan. _Just be happy you'll see Caroline soon. She'll tell you all about her American adventures. And she'll surely want you to be mad when she talks about all the American boys who've hit on her! Or be angry if any American boys _didn't_ hit on her! But, come on. This is Caroline we're talking about here_!

"Hey, I'm back!" Chartreuse said happily, running up to him, a to-go box in her hands.

"So fast?" Rory said, amazed.

Chartreuse smiled, "I told Crouton that it was for you and he said 'Oh, Rory? I'll make it as quickly as possible! I can't believe he's still waiting out there. Good for him!' and then shuffled to the kitchen to make your order. You're becoming _quite _the spectacle, Ror."

Rory, taken aback by this new information, stuttered out a shocked, "I've never seen Crouton before..."

"He does hardly ever get out," Chartreuse said thoughtfully. "That doesn't mean he doesn't, though! Maybe you've just never noticed him?"

Rory nodded, taking the box of divine food from Chartreuse. "How much, Char?"

"On the house."

"What?"

"I didn't pay anything for it. Crouton said it was on the house since it was for you."

"Oh. Well, that was nice of him. I'll have to tell him thanks when Caroline comes back. We can thank him together."

"How do you do it?" Chartreuse suddenly asked. She pulled down the sleeves of her black jacket, attempting to focus on something else.

"What do you mean?"

Chartreuse blushed, "Wait for Caroline, I mean. You've been out here for days, now. What if she never comes back?"

Rory smiled, "Ah, that answer is all too simple, Chartreuse! Well, first of all, I love Caroline. That is simple enough to make me wait for her. Secondly, why wouldn't she come back? That's silly!"

Chartreuse shrugged her shoulders, "You do make a point. You're a good guy, Ror. Waiting for her. Not that any other girls are trying to pine for you, though." She grinned at her last statement, knowing it would make the hungry man angry.

"_Hey!_ And why is _that_?"

"Because everyone knows you're waiting for Caroline! So there's no need for you to get all defensive and whatnot!"

"True. Caroline is the only love I need in my life."

Chartreuse smiled at the look Rory had in his eyes. She could tell it was one of true love. "How very sweet. Well, I've gotta go. I have to go deliver Gordon's broken radio to Hank. See you around?"

"I'll be here."

Rory would always wait for Caroline, no matter how long it took. It wasn't just his girlfriend he was waiting for, it was his _love_. He couldn't _wait_ for his life to begin with Caroline. That thought alone helped him through the wait.

_Rumble._

And food.

Food helped _a lot_.

* * *

**Aw, go Rory! What a sweetheart. If you're wondering why Caroline suddenly left for America and didn't tell Rory why or when she'd come back, it was because the whole 'having kids' conversation freaked her out.  
**

**The reason I named Rory's girlfriend Caroline is because when I was thinking of what to name her, the show _New Girl_, suddenly came to mind and I was thinking of Nick Miller's ex, Caroline, and BAM. Magic stuff happened. Well. Caroline was named. **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
